The present invention relates to optical communications and, more specifically, to a retro-modulating optical transceiver.
In combat identification systems, an optical transceiver can employ modulators and/or reflectors to respond to an interrogating beam of light. The modulators control the incoming beam and the reflectors direct it back toward the source. Modulating retro-reflectors, in general, are becoming smaller, lighter, and faster. Also, modulating retro-reflectors are becoming increasingly portable and their use on the battlefield and in combat training is growing.